Project Summary/Abstract Signaling by the Wnt family of secreted proteins through transcription coactivator ?-catenin (the Wnt/?-catenin pathway) plays central roles in regulation of intestinal stem cells (ISCs) and homeostasis of the gastrointestinal (GI) tract. R-spondin (Rspo) proteins are secreted molecules that enhance Wnt/?-catenin signaling through stabilizing Wnt receptors, and they exhibit potent stimulation effect on self-renewal and proliferation of ISCs. Anomaly of Wnt/Rspo signaling leads to GI diseases including colorectal cancer (CRC). Wnt/?-catenin signaling controls ISCs through an ISC-specific gene expression program, which is driven by the DNA-bound TCF/LEF (T cell factor/Lymphoid enhancer factor) family of transcription factors in complex with ?- catenin. TCF/?-catenin-mediated transcriptional regulation has been a cornerstone for our understanding of the Wnt/?-catenin pathway including in ISC regulation and CRC pathogenesis. To better understand Wnt/Rspo signaling and search for additional potential therapeutic target for CRC treatment, we performed a functional cDNA expression screen and identified a Zinc-finger (Znf) transcription factor as a potent stimulators of TCF/?-catenin-dependent transcription. Our preliminary data suggest that this Znf is required for (i) Wnt/Rspo stimulation of ISC expansion in mouse intestinal organoids; (ii) for TCF/?- catenin-mediated Wnt target genes/stem cell signature genes in human CRC cell lines; and (iii) for proliferation of CRC cell lines. Our preliminary data further suggest that the Znf binds to TCF, and co-occupies with TCF/?- catenin on enhancers/promoters of Wnt target genes in chromatin. Our preliminary findings identify a novel critical component of Wnt/Rspo signaling in ISCs and CRC cells, and reveal an unappreciated complexity in the mechanism by which TCF/?-catenin-mediated gene activation is achieved. We propose three specific aims in this application to investigate the Znf in Wnt/Rspo signaling in ISC regulation and CRC pathogenesis. In Aim 1 we will define the Znf requirement in TCF/?-catenin-driven transcription via genome-wide RNA-seq and CHIP-seq techniques, thereby addressing whether this factor is required for all or a subset of TCF/?-catenin target genes; In Aim 2 we will examine the Znf requirement in human intestinal organoids and primary CRC organoids, attempting to validate its critical role in human GI and cancer biology; and in Aim 3 we will generate conditional Znf deletion mutant mice, thereby studying its role in intestinal tissue homeostasis and tumor formation in vivo.